Mannequins of the initially named type are used in multiple manners for the presentation of items of clothing and accessories in display windows and display cases, at exhibitions and in other media (e.g. Internet, print media).
The growing product variety in the fashion industry on the one hand and the constantly growing cost pressure on the other hand represent a great challenge for fashion designers and retailers. Through an improved presentation of articles of clothing in sales, a potential buyer can be more effectively pointed to new products and motivated to purchase a product. Thus, the development of new presentation means in the fashion industry has considerable significance.